


Возвращение.

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на какую-то заявку вроде на Однострочниках по фандому, но найти заявку мне не удалось, но смысл был что-то о первых минутах возвращения в Асгард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение.

Несколько мгновений – и они на Радужном мосту. Вернулись в реальность. _Их_ реальность. Игры закончились... Осознание накатывает волной липкого, холодного, удушающего страха. Уж ему ли не знать, что может ожидать узника в неприступных тюрьмах Золотого Асгарда... Всего на мгновение в зеленых глазах напротив мелькает отражение его собственного страха и вновь ледяное безразличие. Если бы он хуже знал его, он бы удивился абсолютной непроницаемости, но он знает его достаточно, чтобы обхватить его голову руками и слегка тряхнуть: слушай меня! Никогда, никогда, никогда…  
\- … не сомневайся в моей любви!!! - и впиться поцелуем в холодный металл маски, там, где запечатаны губы.   
Он прижимается лбом ко лбу и шепчет, шепчет, шепчет, пока смущенное покашливание воина, не решающегося открыто прервать принца, не заставляет его отстраниться. Он удобнее перехватывает молот и следует за войнами, уводящими брата. Локи предстоит серьезная битва, и Тор не собирается оставаться в стороне...


End file.
